


Last Hope

by rainingmiikncookies29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Murder, Badass Reader, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, From enemies to sex slave to lovers, Large Cock, Mild Self Harm, Miscarriage, More tags to come., Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, rough everything really, war and politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingmiikncookies29/pseuds/rainingmiikncookies29
Summary: Your parents never choose a side. War was something that wasted precious lives for nothing, Every person you had ever know had died fighting, countless bodies brought in under a bloodied sheet.Living in the Outer Rim territory’s you cared for a small orphan, Edo, whom you loved as your own.  However,  the peace was soon broken by the Ongoing Galatic war that stretched thoughout the galaxy and tore your home apart.Now you are forced to choose between aiding the rebel Alliance or succumb to the Empire.





	Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Darth Vader smut. This takes place Around the time of the original movies and Vader under the mask has a tad appearance difference. Readers age is undefined but will be young.
> 
> ⚠️ Edit! Accidentally posted from drafts! This chapter is NOT finished!!⚠️
> 
> Will have abrupt, unfinished sections.

You never liked the scoring hot temperatures of your planet, every breath was standing inside a kiln and watching yourself burn from the inside out. Still this was a place you could only described as _home_.

Your parents raised you with humble beginnings, as a child you fished, gardened and took care of your family’s chicken farm. It was grueling work but you could not have been any happier whenever the chickens would lay a dozen eggs or a new sprout grew from your mothers corn crops. Y/F/N, your father would leave right at dawn to sell goods, lay water pipes underground and returned late in the evening always bringing back a new seed for you to grow. Because they were too percious you never planted them, only stored everyone in a box on your window seal. 10 little brown beans wrapped inside a lavender scarf your mother gave you on your 7th birthday.

That little box still rests on your window, the wood cracked and faded in color after many years in the sun. This ancient trinket is the last belonging you have of your parents, after they both were killed over 8 years ago. There was no search, no leads, no killer, just their body’s found in a trench 15 kilometers from town. You were just barely 10, walking home from school when a neighbor waited to break the news. You don’t remember much after that, you knew you went to live with a family friend but everything until the forth moon passing was a blur. At 18 you moved back to your parents home and picked up where they left and somewhere along the way, you found solace even just a bit. Often you wonder if this would be what they wanted, or if you were meant for something greater.

“Ma’am!” 

You smiled ear to ear as you entered the town market, waving at a particular fruit vendor. Everything was a buzz as usual, hundreds of villagers crammed between produce, mechanical, technology and livestock stalls bartering for the best price, tasting samples and conversating with good friends. There was never a dull moment here, everyone had something to sell or buy, your planets people very social creatures. 

“It’s you.”

Her voice was flat and obviously annoyed at you. You couldn’t pronounce her name so you just called her ‘ma’am’ to be respectful. She was a plump, greedy, and a bit mean woman but had a kind heart. She’d never admit it but you knew she enjoyed your company and sometimes when she thought you weren’t looking she’d give you a honest loving smile. Crossing her arms, today she wore a beige crossover garment adorned with her fake jewelry, long dark brown skirt and black sandals. She had to be the most fashionable woman you’ve ever met, her clothing was always the talk of the town. 

“Oh, come on! I walked all the way here from the spring!” You said lifting two heavy water filled barrels into view dramatically. Water splash on your dirtied grey v-sharped crossover and some over various fruits.

“You stupid girl! you got water all over me!”

Her pale chubby face frowned with a angry snarl. Ma’am always had dark red thin lips, squinty eyes, upturned nose, and with her face scrunched up like that she looked like a constipated frog. You let out a slight giggle accidentally. 

She looked up from fanning out her completely dry skirt and scoffed, her freshly painted purple fingers slammed on the counter. The whole entire stall shook, some fruit rolling by your foot.

“This funny? You stand here detering customers with your nonsense and I have to double on my sells! If I don’t, I’ll look just like you: tacky! Now if you aren’t buying scram!”

Lowering the buckets you tiled you head, moving closer to her and away from the busy pathway.

“Double?” 

You looked at the prices she marked and aided your eyes in surprise.

“With these prices?! That’s triple the price than last week! Surely your not trying to scam?”

“Scam?! It takes much more just to _buy_ the seeds! Everything is increasing with this war. Even being a silly girl, you should pay more attention to your surroundings!”

You looked down at your feet. The war. You’ve only heard gossip but your planet is unaligned, way out the Galactic Empires jurisdiction. Had it really stretched this far already? Chewing you lip, you edge closer. Ma’am suddenly narrowed her eyes and spoke in a whisper.

“You didn’t know? Relanic said their some smugglers here. I can’t imagine why, this damned planet only has farms! Unless...” 

You nodded your head, and was so close you could count the map of freckles she had. Wavy black hair was tied in the back with a white clip, one thing she always wore. 

Her brown eyes looked directly into yours, she was hesitant and unsure...almost afraid? The fear was brief as she waved her hand in your face, in a shooing manner.

“N-nothing! Now scram if you aren’t buying! I don’t have time to chat.”

“What is it? Is there something going on?”

Ma’am m looked everywhere but at you, yelling for others to see her wares. You frowned in confusion, some things were definitely changing. The spring, your planets clean drinkable water from a series of underground pipelines also had changed. Normally the lake would be full and cool, lately it’s been half drained and hot. This is a very serious issue, since that was the only source of water, every pipe on the planet came from there. 

“Ma’am! What about the spring?! Could they be taking our water?”

She refused look at you. The pathway teeming with browsing customers shoved your shoulder and pushed you until the she disappeared in the crowd. Your water barrels spilled onto the uneven sandy ground and soaked it into a mud. 

“No! No!”

You went into hysterics, that was all your allowable water conservance for the next two days. That’s two days you couldn’t water your crops, wash the chicken coop and two days without food or drink. With temperatures up to 102 daily, that could possibly ruin everything you had.

Your hands shook as you tried to gather the mud into your wooden barrels, a long foot stepped in it, kicked your bucket and ignored you. They hadn’t even cared you sat on hands and knees caked in orange mud. You balled your fists in endurance, you swore to never cry when things got hard or when things got tough, your parents taught you how to work hard and keep your head up. Determination; your mother called it.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going! You owe me two water allowances!”

The man standing in your water puddle glanced down at you and smirked. You knew he wasn’t a villiager by what he was wearing. His long black kiton suit was something nobody on your planet could never have enough credits to buy.

“Hmpf, incompetent peasant.”

The sheer malice in his voice and the way he looked at you was similar to looking at a bug. Your blood boiled, anger shaking your entire body. You didn’t care if your planet didn’t have much in education or technology. Every single inhabitant work hard day in and day out just to put food on the table.

“What did you say?” 

“Watch your tone, _farmer_. You have no idea who your talking to.”

His prissy fish like face turn a shade of light red, greasy eyebrows profusely sweating. You rised to match in height, the mud on your knees fell on his shiny leather black shoes and your senses flooded with his foul smelling cologne.

“People like you are the most disgusting bantha fodder in the galaxy.”

Your claim was bold and not being one to hold your thoughts back it often landed yourself in hot water. You had the scars and stitches to prove it. 

“Excuse me, insolent child? Another word and I can have you arrested for contempt, then sentenced to death in less than a day.” 

A fat finger pointed right to your nose and flicked it. The motion caused your head flinched back defensibly, which he laughed mouth wide open flinging his warm spit on your top lip.

“This is where you people belong, underneath those in power. Perhaps...”

His ogled your fingure from head to toe and raised one eyebrow curiously.

“Perhaps...if you were to rid of those retrid clothing and cleaned yourself properly for once, you be a fine _whore_.”

You watched your fist act before your brain. Knocking him square in the nose, an explosion of red coated your balled palm. Pure rage blinded you as the urge to rearrange his face became too good to ignore. The man layed flat on the sand, holding his bloody nose. He looked more shocked than upset until his brown eyes noticed your shaking, dripping in blood fists. His shock turned into a sneer, angering you further.

“What have you just done?”

You went to lunge forward but a hot callous hand gripped your wrist. Thick hairy fingers curled around gently and their thumb rubbed your protruding ulna. There was a steady cluster of people in a circle whispering, mocking, gossiping and pointing at you. All held the same demeaning look he had. Time stood still as your eyes moved from disapproving face to face until they stopped at the one who held you.

Mordo Zhagel. His attendance gave you instant relief and comfort. He was the only friend you had in this whole galaxy. Taking you in after your parents died, fed you, provided clothing and education. You couldn’t express the amount of gratitude you felt for him and his family.

“Run!”

Moving forward you and him weaved though the crowd. Mordo, taller by a foot ran quickly taking sudden turns and swiveled on his heels knocking a few wooden stalls over. You only heard the distance yells of the vendors as you both ran. He turned back a few time to wink at you. That famous lady-killer smirk. He was around the same age as you, Y/A. Best Friends at 2 years old, he knew you better than you knew yourself.

He hid behind a old abandoned red hut and moved you behind him. Mordo checked around the corner clay brick hut to see if you all were being followed before he turned to back to you. He was always very handsome to everyone on your planet and you were no exception. Golden brown silky smooth parted hair sat short, his sun tanned skin was flawless and heavy with perspiration from running. Sharp cheek jaw bones slightly protruded by the sides accenting his thin nose and plump pink lips. Even so it was his coffee brown eyes that held so much kindness and honesty that you found most attractive. He had practically every girl confess their love to him, but he never accepted any. You didn’t understand his reasoning for this, as many of the girls were extremely beautiful, wholehearted and smart.

“Please tell me you didn’t just break the nose of some rich tourist.”

You almost giggled at his pleading tone, much to mature for his age; his voice was also aesthetically pleasing to you.

“Hey! He had it coming! They think they can just walk all over us cause we are farmers!”

“Y/N...”

You turned and began to walk to exit the town. Mordo followed with heavy footsteps.

“Y/N, I know you hate those who belittle us but—“

Not believing your ears, you turned on your heels to scowl at him. He was like a guilty puppy, head down and rough thumbs tentatively massaging his knuckles.

“But what?”

“...did you spill your water allowance?”

Mordo snatched your barrels and held them out of your reach teasingly. He knew better than to argue with you, ‘stubborn like a falumpaset‘ he’d call you in which you then chased him to wrestle. 

Moving into their home, other students would bully you for being a orphan and repeat what their parents said behind closed doors. After your mother (once the towns beauty) married your father, like Mordo everyones first love, others became jealous; spreading to rumors she tricked him and was no better than a common prostitute. This you had to endure sense the age of 11, until you had enough and layed those lies to rest with your fists. Mordo hated it when you fought but never discouraged it, every time you left a fight bruised and bloodied he’d mend your wounds and tell you to become a underground fighter jokingly. 

“Come to my house, we can share some.”

“No way! What about you family! Your mother, father and brother?!”

He didn’t listen to you, running backwards and lazily swinged your buckets around his forearm.

“Then come and get em’!”

“M-Mordo!”

* * *

Made from clay and pourstone, Mordos large house was a second home for you. Outside was rounded and smooth, tanned orange like the desert sand. His father had inherited it from his father and him from his, four generations of Zhagel started their families and passed it on to the eldest son. Three large garden plots and a water trough at each end stood on either side of the main entrance. Your family who mainly grew corn, wheat and sold chicken eggs was unlike the Zhagels; who grew Balka greens, Calarantrum, Garlic, Potatoes and Onions. Each planter being strong, healthy and tall, you felt extremely uneasy about taking the water they really needed. 

“Mordo, I can go without water.” 

Watching him dip the barrel into the clear water and fill it to the brim, you layed a hand on his worn clothes elbow. Other than ma’am, everyone’s clothes was old, torn and faded. The daily scorching the fabric took was unavoidable and disheartening, another thing that made your people look like beggars.

“Two days eating nothing but bread isn’t good. That’s not even considering your farm.”

He sat the bucket down and stood straight, blocking the sun with his head. Mordo was seldom serious, unless you were in trouble or hurt. He looked at you with his lips in a fine line and frowned.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”

You raised your eyebrows questionably, he had been acting strange for a while now. Last week he had went the extra mile to repair the chicken coop, almost rebuilding it from the ground up, and now he stared at you with a look you’ve never seen before. 

“W-what are you talking about? Do I need to remind you who beat up those kids when they stole your lunch?! I’m no baby, kid!”

Playfully, you locked you arm around his sweaty neck and held him in a loose chokehold. You and him laughed as he tapped on your arm in submission after tossing around in the dirt. It was _you_ that protected _him_. You never told him that most of the fight you got in were because they insulted him or his family. Not once did you care about what they said about you but whenever rumors spread about those you loved, your anger exploded. 

“I-okay! Let’s work together Y/N! Help each other! I want to do this!” 

You released him, and raised your hand to your hips panting. He ringed his throat in pain but was smiling wide. His athletic body squatted down, you could see the muscles of his back stretch the material of his clothes taut.

“You’ve gotten stronger since we were kids. When’s the last time you wrestled with me? Primary school?”

“Yep, you were so scrawny! I guess taking over most of the farm shaped you, lady killer!”

He rolled his eyes and pat the ground next to him invitingly. You sat.

“Mhm, it sucks I can’t see you like we used to. Sometimes I wish he was still here.” He snorted.

You knew who he was talking about: Kazic Zhagel, his large older brother of 4 years. He had left for some training school on Naboo about 2 years ago and Mordo had to take all his responsibilities. Living with their family for 5 or so years, on your 18th birthday it was time to return home. Mordo begged you to stay but it would have been inappropriate, Kazic the eldest needed to start a family; which didn’t include you. 

“It does...but you should select a wife and start your family, we aren’t kids anymore. Though you act like it sometimes!”

You pinched his toned thigh and laughed. He did not, just observed you with that distance look agian. 

“Y/N...I—”

A loud zooming noise from above took you attention instantly. Two hexagon shapes merged by a circle and a rod flew though the air in a blur. Your planet had near to none technology, however you recognized what invaded the purple-red sky overhead.

“Why is there a Imperial T.I.E fighter in our airspace?”

Your voice was foreign to yourself. Rumors of smugglers and now this! Ma’ams words bounced around inside your head, had she had know of the airship? You balled your fists, small crescents digging into your clammy palms. Fishhead from before...could he have been from the Empire? 

You hated war. For you it took lives uselessly, your parents hardly spoke of it, but as children you heard whispers of the Galatic Republic, the force...Jedi. It was all just a fairytale to you until now and you feared for your people. 

“I-I have no idea. But we’re unaligned, why would they investigate our planet?”

Water splashed as you lifted both barrels to quickly, your mind was elsewhere in suspicion. 

“I have to go home! Thank you, Mordo.”

“Go. I’ll be here.”

You nodded to him and ran out his family gate, down the path you and him made after continuous traveling. Your home wasn’t far from his, on foot was a 10 minute walk pass wild giant cacti and underground burrows of dune lizards.

Your gut twisted in a bad omen, as your fortune teller, it was essentially fact for telling you something bad was coming. The first time you felt this anxious, hair-pulling sensation was the day before you heard your parents died. Your mother had dismissed it as normal child emotions but there was a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes.

More of a cabin than a house, your home was made from porous brown earthenware clay and boa-wood. Your parents had crafted it together over a span of 3 years, along with a red backyard barn and 4 meter long plants boxes. Their handprints are still embedded on some parts of construction over a decade later.

“There you are! I’ve been waiting here forever! Being I was told you stayed home all the time and all that.”

You evened out your face and masked your panic, at you door was your mortal enemy. Disproportionately massive breasts, she sat cross legged on your rocking chair. Her nails were painted bright yellow, and wore a thigh length wine red silk dress. 

“Mrs.Yu.” You said flat.

“Boys! Come out! She’s here!”

One slow turn and a push the wooden door cracked open, scapping against the porch stone, until you could see a small pale face peek through; Edo.

Your love, heart and soul gave you a toothy smile. Only 5 years old, Edo was half your height, muscler and very intelligent. His sandy blond hair was tied messily in a bun and several stands hung over the sides of his baby face, he couldn’t make it though the day without ruining his hairdo. Edos bright blue eyes twinkled when you broke your indifference and gave him a meek smile. 

“Oh, I don’t think so!”

Mrs.Yu raised up and sashayed over to hook a finger on Edos collar, jerking him back. When she called her son again, a matching small round face peeked out but it was red with dried blood and scratches. 

“Look at what your _hooligan_ did to my booboobear!”

You didn’t know if you snickered at the nickname or the usage of ‘hooligan’. Normally, his father would come to berate you about Edos fights at school, his mother was often drunk several times a day at home.

“Why you—! I knew he was just like you and that whore you all a mother! Untrained and boorish! 

All amusement you had washed away with rage. Mrs.Yu has hated you since your birth probably. She was your fathers best friend until your mother moved here from another village. The pain, the abandonment she felt replayed anew everyday, ripping her heart into shreads all over agian. And she made sure you suffered because of it. 

“You should leave. Get drunk and steal junk traders fancy clothes.” You spat.

“Dru—?! **steal?!** I’ll have you know, I was given these clothes! Information sells at a high price these days, worm!”

You walked over to the three and sat your barrels down. Mrs.Yu was taller by a few inches with her fake heels, poking her chest out confidently. Edo broke from her grip to hide behind you leg, and you sighed in frustration. This was his third fight this cycle; just yesterday the headmaster warned if he was in another he’d be expelled. Sometimes you’d wonder if your fit to raise him, in truth you knew nothing about children or good -whatever you were to him-parenting. 

“Jonah wants a apology!...and I want one too.” 

Jonah, her son, shifted from behind her and stuck his pink tongue at you and Edo. The boy was a splitting image of his mother; outside seemingly innocent with Angelike features but inside they were more cunning than a squige. 

“No way! He said that I was a dumb orphan with no mother! He call you a harpy!” 

Edos voice always amazed you how clear and define it was. In three measly years, he learned how to talk, read, write and stole your heart. Apparently he developed your fiery attitude as well. 

“Apologize Edo.” 

Narrowing your eyes at Mrs.Yu considered giving her what fishhead at the market got, but you had something dire to find out. Known only to you, under your bed was a old decrypted holovid that recalled Imperial news. A mysterious stranger had given it to you shortly after your parents pass on, wearing a dark cloak you didn’t see their face, but the aura they gave off was one thing you’d never could forget. 

“But—“ 

“Now, Edo!” 

His small face did little to mask his reluctant, like he was being told to eat his greens, Edo bowed half way and gave a formal apology. When he turned to you, his tiny lips were downwards and the round black mole ontop mirrored. 

“I said I wanted a apology too. Commoner.”

Taking everything you had, you gritted your teeth and forced yourself to bow in submission. Mrs.Yu wanted to humiliate you; your one weakness. If she couldn’t get you mother you’d have to be her substitute it seemed. 

“I apologize for Edos behavior. It will not happen agian.” 

“Hmpf. Me and my sugerbooger will be royalty soon, and when we are I’ll do everything to see you be our slave.” 

She shoved pass you and Edo. A overbearing scent of floral perfume following her and lingered were you stayed bend down, palms clenched so tight it began to hurt. 

“Why?! Why do we have to do what they want! They’re bad!” 

Edo gripped your shoulders and shook you with all his strength. He was getting stronger everyday, this you couldn’t believe either. Hes so strange to you, finding him alone in a cave, he was no more than 2 years of age. Dirty, naked, covered in sticks and blood you’d thought he had been a ghost. He couldn’t speak, only made small gestures and grunts. 

_“Whats your name?”_

_You asked but they child just looked at you with clear eyes. He understands you but refuses to communicate. He was starving, you could see his bones poke out from his filithy pale skin._

_“Your hungry. I can feed you. Please tell me your name”_

_Small eyes traveled from your face to the small potatoe you held out and he visibly swallowed._

_Slower than the wind blew, he raised a bloody dirt covered hand to grip the potato._

_“Edo.”_

_The first word he had ever said to you._

“We can’t fight everyone, Edo. Go inside. 


End file.
